My life, Though Short as It Was
by Sweet Sour Insanity
Summary: Dark alex story, yeah... that's about it... only tragedy cause theres no 'dark' section... I don't think it's horror... I just wanted to click it :P


Yeah, this was supposed to be happy, but I was writing it in math, and maths depresses me... I'm not really shore it makes any sence but...

* * *

My name was Alexander Aaron. I was raised by my Dad, and I never met my Mother. My hobbies included X-box, Pop-Tarts and a secret life as a member of one Nickolas Furys Caterpillar Team.

My life, though short as it was, was a good one. I was involved in too much pain, and too much death, but I was the God of Fear, and it was in war that I felt safe.

I knew many people over looked it. It was like a shadow, ever present in the corner of your sight; a dark place you did not wish to enter, for fear of what you would find. Those who did take the time to think, quickly discarded their dark thoughts. For if they put the clues together, they were shocked by what they discovered. It would chill them to the bone and make them wish for ignorance.

Because I, Alexander Aaron, enjoyed it. I liked it, more than anyone could ever possibly understand. I loved the chaos and carnage. I loved the pain and the fear. It was like a drug. My very own ecstacy. I needed it. I craved it.

Every night of my short life, for as far as my memory lived, I would sneak out and unleash hell. I was careful, always careful. I picked the lowest of the low, criminals and scum, people who wouldn't be missed. I waited 'till they were alone. And then I made them wish they'ed never been born.

I did horible things, unforgivable things. And I loved every second of it. But no one knew, or those who did were smart enough to keep it to them selves. Like a game I could not loose. Like chess, only all my enemies pieces were already out of the game. And I had already won.

No one knew of the dark and twisted things I did, in the darker places of town, away from life, where no one would hear their screams. No one knew of dark thoughts that filled my mind every second of every day. Because I was careful. I was always careful to clean up after myself. To be sure I was back before my absence was noticed. Careful to make sure my act as the little innocent child was always strong in the minds of my companions. I enjoyed it.

But for all my evil thoughts, I was still human, even if that part of my grew steadily smaller as the days grew steadily darker. There was a part of me, some where, that was still the child from before. A part of me that wanted to do good. But that part was small. And forever acceptant of the monster this world had made me become. I hid my darkness well. I was always careful.

Fury knew. Atleast I think he knew. I was careful and cautious but not even I could sneak out undetected. I had held it in, the craving, the need, but after a few days the desire was too strong, my need to great.

When I was out on a mission with Slingshot it became too much. I realised fear upon them all, I spared no one. I could not fight away the smile that fought it's way onto my face, the sense of euphoria that over took me as I sent out wave after wave of terror and fear. When the enemiess reinforcements came, I reluctantly calmed down. There was, sadly, no time to play with the weak mortals. I took Yoyo back to base and told them all what had happened.

"I lost control", I said, and they saw a broken child, a brilliant act on my behalf, but not good enough. Fury saw the way I looked at Slingshot, he saw my blood lust, how much I wanted her death. He studied my eyes, my tear stained face. And then he looked away.

"Go, Alex", his voice was gruff and gravely. "Come back when you've... calmed down"

I was to powerful, to much of an asset, he could not afford to lose me in this loosing battle. He knew. Even if he was in denial, he knew. He still had hope for the little child somewhere inside me, the one that still managed to shine through, on the odd occasion, when the darkness would allow it.

Twelve men died that night. I'd never felt so alive.

My life, though short as it was, was a good one. I have no guilt, no regret. I am what I am, and I will not fight it. I am not ashamed of the monster this world has made me become. I am stronger because of it. As is the little child somewhere inside me. I am both good, and bad. I am wrong and I am right. I am the pure and I am the evil. I am the light. I am the dark. I'm the night and I'm the sun. I've cleansed and I've corrupted. I saved and I sacrificed. I destroyed and I created. I attacked and I defended. I fought and I fell.

I lived and then I died.

My life, through short as it was, was a good one. I have no regrets.


End file.
